Lay That Child Down
by LadyRuebo
Summary: Bulla's saiyan blood pushes her to train to the next level, but there is one thing causing her to relent- her baby. Who will look after him while his daddy is away tonight? Vegeta finds them on the balcony with concerns of his own, he thinks of a conventional, yet clever solution. Who better to watch his grandchild than himself!A perfect excuse to reconnect... FLUFF! Vegeta's POV
1. Little Boy Blue

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this little piece. If there is enough support I may consider it. Don't be shy! Please Review or feel free to PM me!**

Blue is such an odd color. An outlier if I was forced to describe it. Purple would be a close relative, like a brother in the spectrum, and green would be a mere cousin. Blue would be a descendant of black, since it's among the darkest shades of color.

"Papa?"

You finally choose to acknowledge me? I know full well you detected my presence. I didn't mask my energy, like when I peak in on you in the dead of night. Many nights I have stood in your doorway and all I see is his back. I'm no fool.

"Bulla"

Your name is so foreign to me- like salt on my lips when I'm expecting honey. Why do you divert your gaze from me, girl? Is that how you face me, with your back turned and your chin over your shoulder?

"Did we wake you, papa?"

"No"

Wake me no. Keep me awake? Definitely.

"They're beautiful aren't they?," you say.

When you were a little girl, you clang to the balcony, and now your arms are too full. You stood with your feet between the rails to get a glimpse of them. You're too tall for that now—too grown. I respected that old king, my father, but I never wanted to thank him for a damn thing until you were born. I thank him for your height, but I hate that he gave you those long legs. Your grandfather would have loved your soft almond eyes and high cheeks, Like the queen I imagined from his words, but I wouldn't know from sight…

"Yes. Beautiful"

Human eyes are comparatively weak, and far more limited than mine; 'she looks just like her mother' ,they always told me. My daughter, her eyes are a darker shade of blue. Her hair is heavy and thick, loose with curl when wet. It's like a sapphire veil over the back of her neck.

"We're you looking for us?"

Looking no. I knew where you were, where you should be anyway. Many nights, I have went searching, thinking that you and that child have disappeared, vanished without a trace of energy left behind. I know that by now that child would be lulled in his father's arms after you pulled him from your breast and bathed him. He would be sleeping on father's his bare belly. You would be training under the dark of night, with a quiet mind knowing that your babe would be cloaked under his energy. His father would walk the halls with him on his shoulder; I've seen him walk all night to console the cries of your son. Then, they would lay in your bed until you returned. Strike one.

"I haven't seen you eat anything today"

"I'm not hungry, really"

The cold shoulder- I can only thank myself for that. You shrug as if I don't know that your eyes have been wandering past the garden. Stubborn girl. I hear your fingers stroking his hair. I know you worry that he'll be plucked away, just like when they took you in the middle of that starry night. I will never forgive myself…

"Asleep?"

"For now anyway. He's sort of just sleeps in short bursts, like Gage"

Why do you hide him from me? Why are you so ashamed to show me the life that grew in your belly?

"Why!"

"What?"

Did I startle you? The stars can't even hide from me, but I haven't been given the chance to examine my own descendent? All I get are passing glimpses over your thin shoulders. I want to see the product of your suffering. Who was born during your anguish?

"You bundle that child like our sun is collapsing."

The closest form of contact I've had yet- tugging his father's tattered cloak from his head.

"You think he's too hot?"

My scolding melted away. You normally furrow your brows at such an outburst. It was buried under concern for your son. As to Where you got your nurturing instincts, I am clueless.

"Yes, he is three quarters Sayian. He'll be more hot blooded that you at half. His ambient body temperature will be closer to his father's"

"It makes sense"

I can see the worry gnaw at your calm smile. I should have known better than to mention the boy's father… My chance may now be lost. If you pull that baby any closer to your chest he really will burn up.

"Gage… I wonder where you're at in that big dark sky. Please be safe. Daddy, do you think he's alright?"

I told you that no one would hurt you and live, but I have broken that promise on too many occasions. All those evenings that I would take him to the gravity chamber to 'train'. He knew it and I knew it. All the days I contemplated ending his existence for all of those times he merely looked at you, those passing glances. I was prepared to dump his corpse in a shallow grave when I caught your lipstick on his cheeks, let alone that he touched you and put his seed in your belly. Each time I would scar him, and he would still have the audacity to stand before me, wounded on the brink of death. Then we would return under the same roof- a guest in my house. I must speak the truth. Strike two.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He's a tough bastard. He'll come home in one piece"

What mercy is this that you would shed tears for him, princess? Will you force me to spare him again?

"Daddy, you give the best hugs"

Then why do you pull away from me so quickly?

"Eschalot..."

Just one time. I know you only feel at ease when he has the boy. Just one time.

"Yes"

"Lay that child down"

Just short of begging you. I hope that it's enough. What are you waiting for- don't be so reluctant. This is a promise that I shall keep.

"What?"

You know exactly what I mean. You wouldn't edge away if you didn't.

"I will look after him, while you train in the GR."

"Dad, are you sure?"

I always have some remark and nothing really to say, but words evade me at this point. I'm so close yet so far away. All I can manage is to wave you over with my fingers. The moment I've been waiting for.

"Big yawn," I chuckled, "He's so heavy"

"Don't roll your eyes at me. He's a chunk. You try carrying him all the time"

"He's just going to be tall, that's all"

Why are you still nervously waiting? Uncross your arms. You act like the defendant before the judge in court.

"I promise I'll be fast"

"No worries"

I couldn't force back he smile on my lips when you rendered him to my arms. He is heavy for an infant yes, but so small in my grasp. His little nose wrinkled when he yawned, just like yours used to, Bulla. His curls are so dark they're blue- midnight blue to be exact. I shuffled him on my shoulder, so his tail could snake around my wrist under the green cloth. His glacier blue eyes peep up at me from beneath his dark, velvet lashes. Such power, uncontrolled! No wonder his father must mask his signature. You force my hand again, Bulla. I must swallow my pride.

"Bulla, I'm proud."

"Thank you. I am too"

You still don't understand.

"No, princess, of you. Look above you. If they could, they would wish to be as lovely as you, inside and out. Such, wisdom, far beyond your short years. My kind daughter…"

I have wiped the slate clean. Your expression has quieted. Blush has filled your cheeks, like I have just flattered you for the first time. A coy smile forms beneath your enlightened eyes.

"I won't be long, dad"

"Little boy blue will be fine. Go ahead, Eschalot"

Now, my little blue prince, where were we? You will be a fearsome warrior. I can feel it in my bones. Grandson, unfortunately, you provide me just one more reason why I cannot guiltlessly final flash your father into the next realm… Strike three.

Damn it.


	2. Too Far Gone

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this little piece. Don't be shy! Please Review or feel free to PM me! Edited.**

Grandson, I used to linger to avoid others. Now I remain in these empty halls waiting for your mother's return just as promised. What have I come to? Do I simply not care anymore or is it that I am so hardened that I can no longer feel embarrassment?

"You're supposed to be sleeping"

Sometimes I forget that your blood is nearly as pure as mine. Your ears must be almost as sensitive; I have quiet feet to human ears.

"Let's see if you'll flutter your eyes through this…"

Your little eyes will shut, yet. Esai, I am much too seasoned to fall for your wide gaze. You may have won the battle, but I will win the war. If humans should be credited with anything, it should be this oak contraption that could always subdue your uncle and your mother— the rocking chair.

"Close your eyes… little stubborn child"

Your grandmother is downstairs, readying herself to go out and about with Krillin's fembot. I can still feel your mother's ki in the GR; she's angry tonight.

"That's right, boy. I can examine you finally"

You can't even properly hold your head up, but your energy is overflowing.

"Of course you would grin at me during such a serious assessment"

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips, not because I find your antics amusing, but because your wispy locks are tickling my nose.

"Your mother suffered dearly for bearing you, and you repay her by looking like you were dug out of your father's ass. Why must you carry his scent too?"

Don't furrow your brows at me, you long legged child. Someday, not so far away, I won't have to hold you up to be at eye level to me. I see Bulla in your long fingers and toes. I see her reflection in your glossy pale eyes. You won't be able to wrap your long fingers around my thumb forever. You've borrowed your father's full lips and ruddy skin. You'll develop and become a man; you'll be a constant reminder of how I failed when I see your wild curls. This cloth…you reek of him. Your sire has the audacity to greet me at my own table drenched in your mother's sweet perfume, wearing it like a banner proudly around his neck. Not in my house. Ever.

"Let me get a good look at you. This rag is not fitting for a prince anyway"

Oh, come now don't let the dimples in your cheeks fade, just because I stripped you of that foul smelling tatter of cloth.

"No crying, or whimpering, or anything of the sort"

Like you're going to listen to me. What is the point of having a nursery if you're never in here? I've sat foot in here more than you ever have in your crib. You're spoiled to your father's arms.

For that, I must give credit.

"Was I right, or was I right, Esai"

Grey silk is much more suitable for royalty.

ACHOOOO!

Good job boy, just what I wanted. Snot all over both of to wipe your cheeks. Little chunky cheeks… shit.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

" _Vegeta!"_

 _Bulma's voice was usually no cause for concern, but Vegeta's skin crawled as he wiped the sweat away from his face._

 _"What is it?," he sighed, knowing that tone all too well._

 _Vegeta pulled his shirt off of his back, tugging at the collar. He tossed it to the ground with a flick of his wrist. He shrugged his shoulders, feeling the tickle of beading sweat on his back._

 _"I was thinking…," she began again over the telecom screen._

 _"I know you want something. What is it?"_

 _"I did have a question. I've already answered it for myself. You're the only person in the GR. I thought Gage may be with you…"_

 _Bulma closed her eyes and lifted her chin. An angry flush gnawed at her cheeks._

 _"What time is it?," he interrupted her._

 _"Almost three in the afternoon"_

 _Vegeta's dark eyes diverted from the holograph screen above his head and narrowed. He raised his thumb and index finger to frame his chin. Gage habitually joined Vegeta in the GR at two o'clock._

 _"What of him? He was at breakfast this morning…"_

 _"Exactly, I caught him red handed trying to cut the cast off his arm with a hydraulic saw from the lab this morning. I put that carbon alloy cast on his arm so he could not destroy it when powering up. Not so he could cut it off!"_

 _"Find Bulla. He'll be close by," Vegeta spat._

 _"There is a difference between close by and attached Vegeta. The curse only calls for him to be near her. It doesn't mean he can't leave her presence"_

 _"I know that woman!," He yelled, "Could he be with your mother, moving her pointlessly colossal gardening pots?"_

 _"No, I already checked with mom"_

 _"What about your father or Kakarrot's brat?"_

 _"No and no."_

 _"Trunks?"_

 _"He has a meeting. I doubt it"_

 _"Vegeta that's not the point. Go find him and bring him upstairs so his arm can be redressed"_

 _"He's alright where ever he is. He'll come when he is ready"_

 _A knowing grin turned the corners of Bulma's lips._

 _"So you've found his Ki?"_

 _Vegeta cursed under his breath knowing what trap he had walked head long into._

 _"Yes," his tongue was sharp with frustration, "He's in the south garden. Let him be for a while, Bulma"_

 _"Vegeta, his bones were crushed and won't heal correctly without placement. He'll have arthritis and excruciating pain for the rest of his life if he doesn't let it heal. Pay no mind that we spent six hours, you included, holding him down so we could put hardware in his arm, because anesthesia was not effective. Do you want to do—?"_

 _"ALRIGHT!," Vegeta growled, "I'll find him…"_

 _Vegeta ignored Bulma's polite thanks as he threw a towel around his neck. He wiped his sweat off of the grey console after he punched in the code that ended the training sequence. He tossed the door open. The handle banged the outer metal panel of the building, falling into a well formed dent. He hopped down from the raised platform onto the stone path, tugging his boots as he rushed along. He paid no attention to his surroundings; he was just eager to finish the task at hand. Vegeta sensed Bulla's presence just around the corner. His eyes ventured up ready to greet her._

 _"Hi, daddy"_

 _"Good afternoon Eschalot," he nodded, "Be careful," Vegeta added as an afterthought, whipping his head around realizing that she was leaving the compound. Yet another reason to finish the task quickly…_

 _Vegeta was too proud to ask her to wait. He was determined to walk her to her destination. His steps became lighter and faster when Gage appeared in his distant gaze. Vegeta's eyes wandered to the young man's scarred right arm._

 _"Gage!," The older man called from across the lawn._

 _"Vegeta-Sama," he answered, but remained seated at the garden bench._

 _Vegeta approached him with his own arms crossed, and he carefully studied the visible pins in Gage's forearm._

 _"I heard that you took things into your own hands," Vegeta began as he motioned to the young man's bare arm._

 _"You could say that," he replied casting his eyes away from the older man's stern gaze._

 _"And your reasoning, boy? My wife went to a lot of trouble to fabricate that for you. It would be a shame if something happened to your left arm…"_

 _Venom dripped from Vegeta's words. Gage furrowed his brows and peered up at Vegeta's scolding glare._

 _"Why is it taboo to use the left hand here?," Gage asked as if their conversation was casual._

 _"What?"_

 _The question threw Vegeta for a loop, halting his train of thought._

 _'Why' was clearly written on Vegeta's puzzled features._

 _"The dominant side… Why is the right side preferred on this planet?"_

 _"There is no ordinance against it. It's a human trait. They tend to be right side dominant. No more nonsense! Go upstairs and—"_

 _"I took off the cast because Bulla-Chan is teaching me to write. I thought I was being disrespectful otherwise"_

 _Vegeta's arms fell by his sides. He traced the outline of the young man's face with his eyes. Gage lifted his yellow eyes to meet Vegeta's. Gage shifted his broad shoulders against the back of the bench and ran his hand nervously through his chocolate brown curls. A strange pit formed in Vegeta's stomach. He felt like he was looking at himself in the mirror- among the last of his kind, nowhere to go, abused, and alone. Then Gage turned his neck to look down the path…_

 _"What is that?," Vegeta snarled._

 _Vegeta knew well what the sorbet colored smudge on Gage's cheek bone was. The color lingered from the corner of his lips and streaked up the side of his face._

 _"Aye, Bulla kissed me. I brought her Cocoa beans from the moons of Taurus 9. Every time we went by there she would beg me to stop," Gage snickered, "I remember the first batch I found for her. She tried to brew them like coffee. I couldn't help myself. I wish I had a way to snap a picture. I laughed for weeks. They're her favorite," he said slowly in his thick tongue, "Maybe you should ask her about this!" he blushed as he brought his hand to his remembered the feel of her arms wrapping around his neck and the sneaky smooch. He couldn't bring himself to brush her away. All he could do was close his eyes and breath her in._

 _"I take the time to train you so my daughter will be safe under your guard, and this is your gratitude?"_

 _"I mean't no harm, Vegeta-Sama," Gage offered knowing what would happen next._

 _"You've done enough. I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"_

 _"I do"_

 _Vegeta's hand swung from his waist. The back of his hand met his student's face, knocking him off of the bench into the dark dirt. Bulla's lipstick smudged Vegeta's knuckles and mixed with Gage's blood. The young man stood to his feet speechless, only spitting out his molar. Vegeta's ears were hot with rage. The older Saiyan waited, sure that they were going to be 'training' that afternoon after all. He was ready for retaliation, knowing he could have a hell of a fight on his hands. Gage crossed his arms behind his back and waited. Vegeta clenched his eyes at this sight- Gage waited unlike his own son at that age. He was obedient even._

 _"If you ever lay your hands on my daughter, you will be a grease stain on the grass. If you ever let anyone hurt her or defile her… you answer to me"_

 _"I know, Vegeta-sama," he calmly replied._

 _Vegeta couldn't help but see himself in him—hot tempered and were also starkly different- Gage was still young and not set in his ways. It's wasn't too late for him._

 _"Gage," Vegeta began, "Go upstairs, my wife will redress your arm. Go now! Then meet me immediately!_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Why does my memory plague me so?

That's right. Go to sleep you little hybrid whelp. Thank Kami that Nana is too preoccupied right now. You would make me the laughing stock of our race as we know it.

"Don't bat your eyes at me, like I disturbed you."

I have to get your nana…


	3. Guilty Pleasure

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this little piece. Don't be shy! Please Review or feel free to PM me! Edited.**

Little boy blue, are you going to be athletic, a warrior in the making? A runner perhaps? Will you be the most precise kicker this side of our universe? I assure you that I'll teach you to move faster than the racing wins. Why, I'll even buy you a jump rope if you'll just stop kicking me...

"No wonder your mother can't sleep"

Grandparents – a relatively new concept to me. When I was a boy it was nothing but a Word – a few letters in a row. My grandparents, they wouldn't even recognize my face if they stood before us today. I would be just another man in the crowd. When I was a boy they were just a memory, something of legend or infamy if you belonged to the house of Vegeta. I try to remember, but I dare not shut my eyes any tighter for I might squeeze you beyond the threshold of your young bones. I never thought I would swaddle my own children, yet I have. Better yet, I stand here clutching you to my chest like I see the thief climbing the hedge this very moment, coming to snatch you away. Who would've thought?

" I should have never survived so long that I would see your face"

Every prince is groomed to take a throne of some sort. I always thought I would slay my father, just like he did to my own grandfather, and take the throne. You will never have to suffer that on this new world, and while there is breath in my body. The lights of this city have never shined so bright, like 1000 skylines in these bedroom windows. This very well could be your Kingdom, if you would have it, Esai.

I am no stranger to betrayal. I am a living token of it, a cursed object. To many, it's no secret, but they still fail to understand. I was living, breathing currency between that old king and Frieza. You see, it is not who you turn your back on during this life, or what is done in secret. What will really drive you to madness is what you do in the witness of your own heart.

In earthling patterns of thought, 'guilt' and 'love' are immensely different. They are oversimplified, classified in the illogical human realm of so-called good and bad emotions. 'Love', taken for granted by most, is marketed as the most powerful emotion in existence. 'Guilt' is just shoved away like filth into the garbage; it's regurgitated from their mouths like they've eaten radioactive sludge. They avoid it at all costs, leaving it to grow like cancer in their bones – the inmost part that can never be cut away. Do I blame them – no. However, they are at fault. Reality is shrewd and often cruel; she will not be confined to the grasp of human minds. She answers only to the gods, yet her answers are usually simple. So simple that a child could understand them. 'Love' cannot exist without a guilty party. One can't exist without the other.

" Boy, your grandmother should never question my disposition for her again. My guilt should say enough"

For a woman who complains about a lack of 'me time', there are far too many communication portals in this place. I'm certain that she hasn't left yet. For her, 10 minutes Eases into 15, then 30, then an hour; time melts away in her presence. On a single hand I could count how many times I've pushed the infamous silver button, her useless safety net that she's built into every damn room of this house. Only twice I remember if I had to come up with a number, regardless of what she claims. Boy, your room shall be no different…

" Now, woman, where would you have put it in here?"

The cradle? No – the wardrobe maybe? Still nothing. I've searched every nook and cranny in this place…or have I?

The doorframe is icy cold to my fingers. This whole damn room is cold, even for my hot blood. No wonder your mother never allows you to sleep in here! The square button gives way underneath my fingertip. The sound is oddly satisfying.

Beep….

Nothing?

Beep…

I can't pry my eyes away from that black and screen on the wall even if I wanted to. For once, I may understand the true appeal of these devices. Another pulsating light white line travels across the screen again. It is not convenience, or the anticipation that draws people to let technology invade their lives.

The reason: instant gratification.

" Vegeta?"

I thought she was never going to answer.

" Who else would it be?"

" Is everything alright?"

Oh, I'm fine woman. It is you that I'm worried about.

" Bulma come upstairs"

" What happened, what did you break?"

"Nothing happened…"

"Well, this better be good Vegeta, 18 will be…"

" Tell her that 'midnight madness' can wait. You have more important things to tend to"

" For Kami's sake, what have you done? The last time you actually called me was when you and Trunks blew up the east wing"

"No, the building is fine"

" I swear, if you've overheated the gravity chamber core module again…"

I can hear you wagging your finger at me. Hear it!

"The last time that you and Gage pulled that trick it took me three weeks to recalibrate—"

"Bulma!"

Silence at last, are you listening now?

" You best hurry, woman, I will not have anything waking this child when he falls asleep"

" Wait, what?"

" Oh, now you want to talk. Too bad"

Although I turn my back to the screen, I can feel your eyes burning into me from the other side.

" Don't be that way. What are you talking about?"

" You're smart, you'll figure it out"

"Don't you hang up on me! Vegeta!"

" Transmission dismissed"

One day, you too will have to deal with the strange habits of earth women, Esai. Her contraptions listen to me more than she does. I too used to roam these halls when I was younger – I thought I would be lost in them forever. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. In the blink of an eye, I had spent years in this glorified workshop. I would pop from one room to the next looking for her. I told myself that It was simply because I needed equipment fixed, or I needed to train. At all costs I would find one reason or another to stalk her presence.I would think "you're a smart creature, but you'll never figure it out… or me out rather. I couldn't have been more wrong.

" There you are… Nana"

The first time I startled you like this ,woman, I was certain that your heart had stopped. Time stops for no being, yet here we are again and that same red dress is hugging your thighs. Your high heels are toppled over one another in wait for your bare feet – you're impatient as always.

"Vegeta? I thought you wanted me to come upstairs"

Your voice, like that first ringing of it of all those years ago, is like warm oil on my ears. Your eyes are the size of the moon as you whip around. I still frighten you after all these years, but this time I come with a gift rather than a request. Your lips would normally part with curses, but now you clench them tight instead? Your eyes betray you; tears nearly spill onto your cheeks.

" Vegeta, I want to see him!"

Why did those words hang in your throat?

" Say hello to your grandmother, boy"

My muscles have grown weary in such a short time; just how long have I been holding you Esai? All I can hear is your grandmothers gratitude pouring from her lips over and over again as she jealously plucks you from my chest.

" Hi handsome, it is so nice to see you , our little, handsome boy. Thank you so much, Vegeta"

Don't thank me, thank the gods that brewed this perfect storm – thank his mother for her love of the arrow, thank The Interstellar Council for calling his father of this mud ball at the moment.

"Welcome"

"I don't know how you did this, but this is totally not fair"

You're laughing, yet your accusing finger drills into my chest. Overjoyed, yet jealous.

"Where's Bulla?"

" She wanted to train"

" Well, I am so glad that mommy decided to leave you with grandpa, Esai…"

Your eyes have not left his face, since I rendered him. You cannot hide your thoughts from me, woman. I can read your voice just the same. I can still hear the question resonating in your heart.

" I promised her I would tend to him"

"Love him… He's so precious. Why are you so blinky Esai ?"

Woman, you were the same when his mother was a baby. The whole world disappeared all at once when you held her.

" He's stubborn, that's why"

"Well, you two are definitely related then"

"Like you have any room to talk, Bulma"

I knew this would happen from the moment that she saw you, Esai. I knew she would plop into her leather chair after she snatched you away from me. She would smile as your lashes tickle her neck, and your breath brushes her pale skin.

"How did you convince Bulla to give you this fine honor, Vegeta?"

"Fine honor?"

"Did she ask you, or did you volunteer?"

"It was obvious that it would be an opportunity to examine him"

"After all these years, you're still my Vegeta"

"Whatev"

"Forever too proud to admit how you really feel"

I just wanted to see, to touch him with my own hands – my flesh and blood.

"Vegeta…"

I know just from the ring of your voice what you will inquire.

" No, I didn't"

The sigh however, I did not expect.

" Honey, you should just talk to her"

Your soft fingers will not give you leverage this time woman, regardless of how long you squeeze my shoulder with your freehand.

" It will be fine; I refuse to bother her with such foolishness"

"Oh, Vegeta"

That sigh, it's all too familiar. When did you forbid me to harden my own heart? Even for the sake of our daughter, Bulma.

"Foolishness? Don't make me laugh! It must not be if it keeps you awake at night"

Why do you whisper in that child's ear. Do you really think that I can't hear you?

Be good – maybe you can help grandpa while he looks after you.

"Bye, bye Esai, Nana loves you. I have to let your grandfather hog you some more"

The same smile used to curl her lips when she would pass your mother to me, when she was no bigger than you little blue."

" It took you long enough to give him back"

"Oh, hush Vegeta…18 is probably outside by now"

For you, Esai, this will be among the first of many kisses from your grandmother. For me, they are countless – hopefully never ending.

"Bulma…"

"Yes?"

" Do return in one piece to me. Don't wander off alone!"

" Who thought that you would be such a worry wort? I'll be fine"

So Esai, it's just you and I again…


	4. Letting Go

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this little piece. I plan for this to be a five chapter series. Don't be shy! Please Review or feel free to PM me!**

I've never been a patient man, Esai, but I'm in no hurry for your mother to turn the corner and stand in the door way, waiting for you. I had to always be ready, never slacking in my role during those peaceful years when your grandmother 'gave me something to do'. I traveled the globe, hot on her heels in that black suit. It was my duty to smack away reaching hands without haste. I watched over her at every foreign convention and meeting. I had to be ready to be firm at all costs, as your uncle grew up. I had to be eager to cut him from my sleeve and let him go. It was my responsibility to ready him to be a man and care for his own, knowing one day he would look after his own woman and the little feet that ran the halls of their home; that day hasn't come yet. I have shed my winter coat when spring is no where in sight. Those days when I carried him on my shoulders are gone, never to return again.

A Saiyan child with this disposition?

"You probably got it from your Nana's soft blood running through your veins"

You haven't made a peep. My chest is warm from your soft breath. Neither of mine were so content to just rest beneath my collarbone. Your uncle had a voice that could draw the dead from their graves. Your mother was prone to squirm never holding still, even in her sleep. I've lost count of how many nights that I woke up from my teeth clacking together. She would push her head right beneath my chin, and I would let her every time, without saying a word.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon"

Even when you stir, kicking those legs, it's mild.

"Hello, there"

It takes nothing to pop those little peepers open. The slightest noise will do. A creaky board in the floor, my knees popping as I stretch my legs on this couch, chattering voices on the television—anything at all. The remote control chills my skin. The volume drained as my heavy finger lingered on the button.

" Oh, . I'm terribly sorry. Damn sorry that I had to keep my knee caps from fusing to my femurs. Could you ever forgive me"

And there it is—that yawn. Big boy… my hand covers the back of your head and shoulders.

"That's better"

A single finger is enough to brush your dark hair from your eyes.

"It's alright. Those B-rated monsters are miles away… and tasteless to boot"

Yet here I am watching them, as I always have for almost two decades. Regarding most aspects of culture, humans have performed absurdly poor when their relative intelligence is considered. The cinema follows a formula:

1\. Monster appears— motives are primal and unclear.

2\. Team rallies together.

3\. Horrendous love triangle formed and broken on at least two separate occasions.

4\. Secret to defeating monster is revealed, rather than further developing monster for sake of plot.

5\. Perfect, animatronic, man-beast, robot, cyborg, anti-hero banishes monster. (Have to leave room for a sequel)

6\. Life continues as usual.

Your grandmother loves these hour and a half wastes of our existence. I indulge her for a different reason all together. For our people, there was no such thing as paying twelve dollars a pop to sit in a theater to rub elbows with strangers and watch these quests unfold. People didn't sit in their homes with their eyes glued to a screen to see if Sally-Jane survived being mauled by a sexually depraved alien or if the team leaves the battle field in one piece.

We lived it, Esai. We still do. Monsters are real, living and breathing among us. They walk among us wearing the same skin. Some of them even talk and laugh. They smile and carry on like malicious intent doesn't rule their hearts. The movies only get half of it. They get the fright, the terror. They get the chase, but what about all the things in between? What about the wicked men that live right under our noses? The one that hikes up the price of a life saving drug, or the woman that steals the lively hood of her business competitors for no reason other than she can? What about a man that slays entire planets of people just because it's his job? How about a person that does the opposite? The one that saved entire universes, but neglects his family. What about the man that defiles a young girl to save his own life. What about that same girl willingly opening her legs for that same lonely man after she gets to see a glimpse of his heart.

Even the wicked can love and be loved. Does it excuse them?—No.

"Even a monster will care for his son. Even he is capable of being tender. Maybe capable… of being trusted? It's not black and white. Of all people I should see that but—"

It's fucking killing me…eating me up inside like mites beneath my skin.

"Speaking of skin, your mother's done cleaning hers"

I didn't have to hear the bathroom door opening and closing down stairs. It was her feet pounding up the steps and the sound of the GR's servers powering down that gave her away.

"This has been something, boy. Now you decide to sleep"

I just want to feel your lungs expand one more time before I have to give you away. I won't let it fade from my memory. I regret not following through with my temptation. I should have just crawled in my bed with you tucked to my chest, but I made her a promise.

"Daddy?"

There you are Eschalot. Were you that eager? Your hair's still wet from the shower.

"Good Morning"

"I'm sorry I really lost track of time"

Stop apologizing to me.

"It's fine"

You've just arrived and your already standing by the arm of this old couch. I know the light of the television casts a dusky blue glow. It always has, lighting this whole room on so many quiet Saturday nights. Your eyes have darkened from lack of sleep. It's not electronic flashes I see on your face. You're heart is blue.

"I hope he hasn't troubled you"

No, My heart is already troubled. You were like a block of ice on that first day we brought you back, when my arms wrapped around you.

"He was no problem"

He's frankly, exquisite… somehow that child is a gentleman in the making. His spirt is mild mannered—quiet.

"Hi, my sweet boy"

Dangling strands of hair tickle my neck. Your lips press against his cheek. I can't watch it. It's just like the paint that I found on his father's lips. How many times have I grinded his face into the wall of the GR to remove your markings from the temple of his head.

"Daddy, he's sleeping so good. What are you watching?"

You.

" Nothing really"

You used to plop down next to me and lean on my arm. Now you sit down with caution, not to jar the bundle on my chest awake.

"Whoa, I forgot how fast this middle recliner went back"

"Be glad I didn't"

"Wait I think I know this one. It's the one where the lady falls in love with an octopus"

I haven't heard you laugh like that in many moons.

"… and the sea horse, Eschalot. Don't forget the sea horse"

" The voice acting is so shady"

"What do you expect. They have a strict budget of favors, duct tape, and bubble gum"

It's hard to believe that you're here. Nuzzling my arm. For a moment I almost forget what happened to you. I forget those long nights of fear. It's like I've just woken up and you're still my teenaged daughter that's still semi-innocent to the outside world.

"It's so blurry. What did they use to record this—a potato?"

It's just you and I, doing our favorite thing, making fun of the these dumb-ass movies. It's a blessing and a curse; your mother was petrified when it came to light. You inherited my murky sense of humor.

"I'm tired," you yawned.

"Come. Lay back"

My heart leaped inside of my chest when you allowed me to pull you back. The apple really doesn't fall from the tree. You laid your head on my chest, just like your sleeping son. You squeezed my hand between your long fingers.

"Thank you, papa"

Brushing the boy's hair with your fingers, I expected. Kissing my scared knuckled I didn't.

" I'll keep him for you anytime you wish. He's a good boy…"

"Daddy"

"what, Eschalot?

"You seem sad"

For once I shall listen to your mother.

"Just remembering. That's all"

"Do you remember the story you used to tell me when I was sad or got in trouble?"

"Do I ever"

"Really?"

Don't be surprised. It was just the never ending saga of your life.

"Can I add on to it?"

"Dad, are you feeling okay? You look… strange… you look… upset"

"Listen to me"

"Okay, I will," you say quietly.

Don't sound so sure, girl. Don't be afraid. I can see it blooming on your face.

"Once there was a man that was asked to go to a tournament that would decide the fate of the universe. What did he say?"

"He said no… I can't believe you remember this"

" Because his wife would never forgive him if he didn't see their baby. So the angel—"

"Whis?"

"Yes, Whis. The angel brought forth the child, wrapped in the finest silk. So the warrior would go to the tournament"

"I always thought you made this up"

"No. Ask your mother. I expected to hold a son, but…"

"It was a girl!"

" Right. It was you! Then the man held his little baby girl. She was like nothing he had ever seen in…"

"All the 39 years he was alive"

"Yeap. He was ready to name her, ready to identify her among his people and then…"

"Mom had already named me," Bulla laughed.

"But you know what… you were still my little Eschalot. I was sure you would be all the days of your life"

" He went and fought in that tournament. He got to come home to see another day. Time passed and…"

"she grew up"

"but…"

" I was still your Eschalot," you grin.

" Correct. Then she started going to school, and she was still my vividly intelligent Eschalot. She became a teenager and developed a sassy mouth. When she was little she stepped on her father's toes when they danced. Now she stepped on his heart, but…"

"I was still your Eschalot," you frown and tilt your head to the side.

"… My head strong Eschalot, and she ended up grounded every other week. Then one day, she was angry at me for keeping her from Kakarrot's youngest son. She was still my beautiful Eschalot although her heart burned against me. I wasn't going to let her go"

"And then what dad?"

Please don't cry. It already hurts.

" That evening she shut herself in her room and…"

"They took me from the balcony"

I pains me to hear your voice so listless.

"But you were still my irreplaceable Eschalot. The man looked for his daughter, relentlessly. Then…"

"The ship crashed and you found me"

"Right. Time passed and he met one of the men that hurt his daughter. The man was sentenced to be bound to the girl for his transgressions. He had to live with her or he would die. She would be under his protective custody for the rest of their natural lives. At first the father hated him for what he done. He was going to kill him, but the girl wouldn't allow it. I listened because…"

"I'm your Eschalot"

Please don't shed any more tears. They don't just soak my shirt. My heart is sopping wet.

"Then that wicked man came to love my daughter. He gave his body to keep her safe. She saw he was alone and…"

" She did something horrible, after all her family went through to bring her home," you sobbed and placed your hand on Esai's back.

"Don't cry, Bulla… She took that man under her cloak; she saw that he was unloved, just trying to survive with the hand he was given. She carried his son in her belly. It broke her father's heart and…"

"He's so mad at me"

Why do you shield that child's head, hiding his face from me?

"She's still my Eschalot. Then she went into labor a month early. She gave birth in the bowls of an old ship. She bore the man a handsome boy. Gage wept for days. He returned them home to your mother and I safe and sound from the depths of space. He carried them both off of the ship in his arms. The baby was wrapped clean and warm in his father's only cloak. Then months passed. She is—"

"Ashamed"

"…Still my Eschalot. She will be all the days of her life. Her son will be my Esai all the days of his life."

"Dad—"

"That's not the end"

It's been years since my eyes grew this wet.

"Gage came to me… and wanted to know if he could ask you to be his Eschalot"

"Daddy you don't mean…" your voice trembles, "… And"

"I'll let you go, if you'll have him. The choice is yours. Regardless of what you decide, you will make me proud"

"I love you, papa. I'm so sorry"

" Don't be, you're still my beloved Eschalot. You always will be"


	5. Hidden From Me

**Hey Guys, Ruebo here. I'm sorry this update took so long. It seems like I've been traveling at least every other weekend for this and that. I hope you enjoy it profusely. Please, I'm begging, leave a review! Let me know what you're thinking.**

The old king used to tell me, "The future isn't a mystery. The Gods are already there".

In my youth I never gave it much thought. Life was what it was. I didn't believe in such nonsense. I don't think my father truly did either although he met Beerus in the flesh. Did he actually know what would happen to our planet? I doubt it. He brushed the thought off like dirt from the heels of his boots.

Now I lay here in the dark wondering what they know that I don't. Did they know what would happen to you, Eschalot? Maybe. I question it—myself. I'm not so sure anymore. Coincidence is illogical. Then again, my brain is addled, tired from sleep. The noise was subtle, yet just enough. I recognize those yellow eyes in the doorway. Gage.

Its just like the afternoons that you sat on my patio with your feet crossed beneath the glass table. Bulma would fill your glass. You'd grin at the lemon slices floating in the sweet yellow water you turned your nose from, and your hand would rest on perspiring cup. Sweat marked your brow from your bout with me. You nodded your head and thanked her beneath your breath, but the glass would never come to your lips.

Politeness? Your tongue is as filthy as the grime beneath your finger nails, but I saw something different on your lips. Your face speaks louder than your mouth. Why didn't I have enough sense to ask then.

* * *

" _I'll be blunt. I thought I would be disappointed," Beerus said._

" _The saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover for a reason, Lord," Whis replied._

" _The more I tasted it, the more I liked it."_

 _Whis wrapped his finger with his starched, white napkin. He dabbed the corners of his thin lips. His fork and spoon came to rest by the cusp of his plate. He folded his hands in his lap, and tilted one knee over the other. He looked over his shoulder apprehensively, like he was checking to see if the stars were still watching from the sky. Beerus propped his elbows on the table, wrinkling the grey table cloth underneath. He scratched haplessly at the base of his jaw with his black nails._

 _"What is it again exactly,?" Whis began._

 _"It's called caprese salad," Bulma offered, "It's tomatoes, mozzarella cheese, balsamic vinegar and some spices."_

 _"Its elegance is in its simplicity."_

 _"Whis, we've been here for four hours. Drop the garb and lets go."_

 _"What?," Bulma snapped._

 _Tension climbed her throat. Her brows furrowed over her steep frown. Vegeta leaned forward in his seat, sensing his wife's irritation. Timing would be everything if her temper ran away with her. The feeling was all too familiar. Whis and Beerus have been showing up at Capsule Corp for years for one reason or another. His nerves calmed over time. He grown accustomed to the verbal sparring matches between his wife and the God of destruction._

 _"Forgive Lord Beerus. He desperately needs a nap," Whis laughed and cocked his head over his shoulder, "Is Bulla home—"_

 _"You and that girl," Beerus interrupted with a lazy sigh._

 _" I totally forgot. How could I not tell her you're here. She's downstairs."_

 _"In the GR probably," Vegeta added._

 _"She'll be sweaty then…," Whis Grimaced._

 _"What are you going on about? Do you want to see her or not?"_

 _"Vegeta…," Bulma scolded him beneath her breath._

 _"Like always, I'd love to. Don't be alarmed Vegeta. Fret not," Whis' face grew red with embarrassment, "I should have made a wiser choice of words. Oh," He began like he almost forgot, "Good, Gage is with her too. We won't have to look for him."_

 _Vegeta released his aggravated breath. He uncrossed his arms, and pushed himself up from the table, diverting his black gaze from the God's attendant. The veins in his arms plumped up, pulsating beneath his skin. His face flushed from his bounding heart._

 _"Let's go."_

 _"Of course."_

 _Vegeta's other worldly guests followed him at a leisurely pace. Bulma scrambled to clean the table as soon as Beerus was out of sight. She was eager to occupy her mind with something other than the frightening 'what ifs' that plagued her._

 _Vegeta stuffed his hands into his pockets as they stepped onto the garden path. Square manicured lawn stones grumbled beneath his weight._

" _What are they, Whis?," Beerus yawned and studied the flashing pastel-green lights glimmering around them._

 _"Their glowing insects only native to Earth. I know you may be tempted, but don't try to eat one. Their entrails glow, swatting at them will leave a stain on your hand."_

 _"Whis, Everyone in the universe doesn't need to know that!"_

 _"Don't be so coy. Cats are a common species here on Earth. Vegeta knows that they play with their food—"_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Fine. Touchy, touchy. The more you talk, the more I think you need that nap. Have it your way then."_

 _The orb of Whis' staff glowed in the night air. Vegeta paid it no mind although its blue halo drowned our the pale yellow hue of the paper string lights hanging above their heads. Three silhouettes graced Beerus' eyes. They stopped moving when the sounds of shuffling feet reached their ears._

" _Oh, hi, Vegeta," Goten waved and ran his hand through his thick hair, "Are the steaks done yet?"_

" _Does it look like I came to get you for the steaks?"_

" _I dunno. I just thought—," Goten began while he stared at his bare feet in the grass._

" _No. They're not done. Where's my daughter?"_

" _Oh, I didn't see you guys!," Goten filled the air with nervous laughter, "Long time, no see."_

" _Good evening," Whis greeted him after a quaint smile._

" _Dad?," Bulla said, emerging from the dark lawn. Her shoeless feet grazed the scratchy patio stones._

" _I thought you'd be in the GR."_

" _I took a break. The stars are finally back out."_

" _Whis would like to see you—"_

" _Whis!," her face lit up. She trotted across the patio. Gage emerged behind her._

 _"Hello, Bulla-chan!," Whis warmly said and opened his arms._

 _He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders for a short embrace. Bulla pulled away and looked into Whis' soft lilac purple eyes._

 _"How are you doing? Its so nice to see you," Bulla said._

 _"I think you're the only one who ever asks. We are well. The real question is how are you?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Her voice was flat. Whis tightened his grip on his staff. Gage paced closer to the group._

 _"Are you still making over the ass-glow bugs?"_

 _"All saiyans are just so charming," Beerus rolled his eyes._

 _Gage stopped. His voice ended with an awkward hush. He bowed at the waist and allowed his head to slump between his shoulders._

 _"Good evening, Beerus-sama, Whis-sama… Vegeta-Sama. Forgive me. I didn't see you."_

 _"What were you three doing out here?," Vegeta barked._

 _"They were just enjoying the fire flies and the fair summer air," Whis soothed Vegeta's anger, "Anyway I haven't come to you empty handed. An invitation for you."_

 _Whis plucked an envelope from beneath the breast of his cloak. He offered it to Bulla between his index and middle finger._

 _"What are you inviting me to?," Bulla said as she slipped the envelope from his long blue fingers. She tore it open and found a piece of crisp white card-stock inside._

 _"Not me. I just translated it. I brought it as a favor. I am an advocate of this universe after all. That's what I was created for."_

 _"A gala?"_

 _"Yes, an extremely prestigious, formal one at that. The advocacy counsel formed by the allied nations has invited you to the Annual Preservation Gala."_

 _"Wait, preservation?," Bulla said as she scanned the invitation, "This is a mistake. It's probably intended for mom and dad."_

 _"Not exactly. They're welcome by all means, but this invitation was inscribed for you. They request a Saiyan male and female advocate. You're the only female in universe 7 who's at least half—that they know of. Bulma may be the queen, but you've got the genes; It's that simple."_

 _"When is it?"_

 _"Three weeks from now."_

 _"Crap, that's so short notice. Dad, what are we going to do?"_

 _"You're so prone to worry. I've planned ahead. I bring you a gift," Whis said grinning from ear to ear._

 _The end of Whis' staff burned bright, an iridescent blue glowed on the grass and handing plants. The sensation stole Bulla's breath. She felt stockings creep up her shins. The laces binding her back tightened. The buckles of her leather banded high heel shoes snapped in place. She was lost in that flowing red dress. She tucked up the edges of her gown, afraid she would step on them._

 _"Whis, it's incredible! How did you—"_

 _"The sleeves, do you like them?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _She studied the black lace bands over her shoulders. The intricate lace paisley pattern followed the streamline 'v-neck' of the red flowing fabric. The smooth fabric fell over her hips, kissing the grass behind her feet._

 _"They're lovely."_

 _"It suits you. You never were a 'strap-less' kind of gal anyway. It fits you like a glove, and the modesty speaks of your heart," Whis admired his work._

 _Gage swatted at the back of her gown, chasing away a fire fly that landed on the black ribbon binding her back._

 _"Gage, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm sure you don't want bug guts on your gown. This dress is probably worth as much as Lady Brief's car."_

 _"We can't forget your escort," Whis said raising his finger._

 _"What?," Vegeta snapped._

 _Gage batted his eye. The blue light burned his pupils. He looked at himself up and down. He franticly looked over his shoulder, like he thought his backside might be different. A sharp black suit rested on his shoulders. A burgundy red tie squeezed his neck. Silver and onyx cuff links sat on his wrists. Gage tucked his sweating palms by his sides. He lowered his broad shoulders to Whis again._

 _"Come now. Stand up straight. You clean up nicely."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Your blood is as pure as Vegeta's. The grand priest was so pleased at the thought. Who better to escort Bulla-chan than her servant? I insist. You would be required to accompany her anyway. Is there a superior way to graph you in so you don't needlessly perish? No. I'll come by to retrieve you both at 5:00PM sharp. With that, I think Beerus and I will be off."_

 _"Finally," Beerus groaned, " No wonder you can reverse time by three minutes. You can't keep track of it."_

 _"Come inside and eat," Vegeta turned to Bulla, Gage, and Goten, "Gage you'll escort me to the GR in two hours. Don't forget our date this evening."_

 _Vegeta followed Whis and Beerus back down the garden path._

 _"It's been forever since I walked in heels," Bulla's voice echoed, "So, where did our other clothes go?"_

 _The sound of her stumbling feet made Vegeta looked back at her. Whis paused mid stride._

 _"Vegeta."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know you're not happy about this, understandably."_

 _"No shit."_

 _"Don't worry. I assure you it's fine. You and Lady Bulma shouldn't lost a wink of sleep over that young man. Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as a formal occasion."_

 _"Easy for you to say. You don't have to live with it."_

 _"She'll be fine. After all, how do you think a young women learns to select a suitor?"_

 _"I've had enough of your lecture."_

 _"She'll watch how her father treats her mother, if she's lucky enough to have one."_

 _Blush settled on the tops of Vegeta's ears._

" _Have no doubt. It's a wonderful opportunity. Think of it as ambassador training. The worst that will happen are sore feet from her high heels. Trust me."_

" _And why should I do that?"_

" _She was assigned to me before conception, and before yours and your father and his father's father and..."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _That can wait until another day. I thought you said you were tired of my lecture," Whis covered his mouth with his palm and laughed._

 _Goten walked across the stones with his bare feet. Gage lingered behind with Bulla. Vegeta watched Gage's shadow creep to Bulla's side. He straightened his spine and turned his head to her blue eyes. He brought his fist to his chest, and presented his elbow. Vegeta bit his lower lip. Bulla looped her arm around his elbow. The palm of her other hand squeezed Gage's bicep._

 _Gage's words lingered in the garden, "…so you don't fall."_

* * *

Why didn't I ask Whis about you right then, Gage? Was it just a glimpse of what's to come. Why couldn't I see. Why was I so shocked when I caught her straddling your waist in her bed.

Why are you staring at me? Surely you're not waiting for the sound of my voice. This baby, your son, stirs on my chest at the sound of your feet. His mother lies dead asleep, oblivious in my arms. I see the dark stains beneath your eyes. You've returned early just before the sun is due to rise. I knew you always show up a day early, sleep deprived and eager to find her—Bulla. The smell of fuel-cell exhaust covers your clothes.

You haven't even bothered to cast your uniform away yet. I heard the craft dock in the hangar in the south lawn. My bones rumbled as your tired legs climbed the steps. They draw you closer. Don't try to quiet your steps now. It's too late.

You brush Bulla's hair behind her ear, like I'm a figment of my own imagination. I can feel your breath on my chest before you pressed your lips against her head. Your hand is burning hot. I can feel the heat from your skin despite the bundled child on my chest beckoning your attention—not me. All it takes is the presence of your hand, and Esai, stops fussing. Even at this young age, he recognized the back of your knuckles brushing his cheek.

"Oh, Vegeta-Sama, you're awake."

There it is—jackass.

"So are you. What of it?"

"Did something happen?"

Yes. Yes it did. You and those other low-life galactic algae scum piles we call men.

An earthling would have insincerely asked if they had woke me. So passive aggressive. Why inquire that? The answer is clear. For this, you are worth something, but not much. I haven't forgotten the ancestors that we share. I wish I could. Your blood has saved you on many occasions, calling out to me from the tile in the GR. The red conviction painted on your face, pleaded for mercy when your lips were too proud and stubborn.

"No."

Who do you think tended her tears for all those years before you showed up. Who checked under the bed? It wasn't you. Who stayed awake with her until the early morn because she met real monsters. I was here first. Pick your battles. Your move, Gage.

"I understand."

No. No you don't get it. You won't until Esai becomes a man.

Hasn't my wife given you enough sheets for your bed? That throw was patched together by Bulma's mother, piece by piece. You better have washed your hands. I'll be damned if—

"She's always cold. Enjoy your rest, Vegeta-Sama. Thank you for keeping them for me."

Eschalot and the boy I understand, but me? You've covered the same feet that kick you.

"You expected less?"

Your presence has always been fleeting. From the moment you stepped foot in this compound your mouth keeps running, but you yield to me. You still won't even pick up a fork in my presence without seeing my spoon come to my lips first. I punish you over and over again for what you've done, and there's no end of it in sight. My wife has fed you and clothed you without abandon, yet you treat the linen with care, like it's on loan.

You act as a guest in my house before my eyes, yet held my daughter's bare form in secret. I've watched a sack of bones grow and turn into your thick frame and full flesh. I've heard the curses pour from your lips, scolding my Eschalot, yet you bare the bruises intended for her on your back. You were without a dime to your name, a slave in my house, yet you presented Bulla with a bundle of blooms, plucked from the field and bound with duct tape. They were so heavy, the stems threatened to snap beneath their weight. My only daughter, who is used to the finest of things, gave you her most generous smile. She chose orange lilies, worth a dime a dozen over— I can't believe I'm saying this—the roses sent by Kakarrot's son.

Well, shit boy.

I must be the gentleman now. Your shadow is long gone, but your foot steps still announce your presence. Bulla, how ironic, I carried you like this when Esai was still in your belly and the doctor begged you to forsake the steps. Now he's tucked by your chest. Where has the time escaped to?

"Gage. Gage!"

Don't force me to raise my voice. Use those ears your blood line gave you, boy. Don't look so surprised to see me. Turn from the bedroom door and face me.

"Did I forget to lock the hangar again?," he whispered.

"You better not have…but never mind that. I'm turning in."

Take them. Don't just stare at me. You better listen, and do it well. I will not clear my throat for you again.

"Here, Gage."

What are you waiting for? Your arms raise to the occasion with open hands, but your face is unsure.

"Take them. I give them to you. Go lay down."

"I'm ready."

Of course you would have to say that. Don't be so impatient. Now you look in my eyes with your empty outstretched hands. Get a good look before it passes. You aren't one to waste time. My nod was enough. Why are you so eager to snatch them from me. You've already stole her—idiot. Don't turn away from me just yet. Your bed can wait.

"Boy, I told her."

"I figured that would happen."

"I meant what I said. It's her choice. Not mine. Gage…"

"Yes, Vegeta-sama."

I must take this ice pick from my heart. It's exhausting. It's not enough that I've spilled my entrails like a gutted trout—every tender writhing part.

"If she'll take you, I'll walk her down that aisle and pass her to you. Protect my only daughter and her son, for me?"

"Of course."

"Promise me, boy."

"While there is breath in my body, yes. It'll be an oath between us. I will."

I must beat the sun to my own bed. I turn my back to you. The hall is long and narrow just like the path I just took. There's no going back now. It disgusts me to admit it, but your record speaks.

"I know you will. You know better than to disappoint me."

"Vegeta one more thing…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm sorry. I have been since day one. I want you to know that if I could take it back I would."

Your actions speak louder than your mouth. I detest that you violated my daughter. I detest that the Kai chose to spare you and make you her permanent guard as punishment. I detest the volatile blood that runs through our veins for it makes you and I the same. I detest what they did to you on that fucking ship.

"Save it. I know. Thank you, Gage."

I pray you can't hear the tremor in my voice.

"You're welcome."

"I still expect to see you in the morning. Come at ten o'clock instead. You look like shit; sleep would do you good. Be sure to eat something too. No nonsense either. Help yourself, have your fill."

"Sure."

"Get out of my sight. I can't stand to look at you any longer."

"What ever you say."

That's right. Mind me and leave. I can't bear it. I detest you... because I can't bring myself to hate you, my daughter's fierce servant, my grandson's attentive father.

Damn you Gage—young man.

 **And that's all she wrote folks. Please let me know what you think. Comments are welcome.**


End file.
